


Bye Bye Baby

by LittleMissTrouble



Series: Babies On The Brain [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: How can Mickey being pregnant be the turning point in Mandy and Kenyatta's relationship?





	

Mandy picks up her cell phone and reads the text. It's from her boyfriend, Kenyatta. He's on his way home and from the previous sexts he sent her all day she knows what he'll be wanting. She gets off the bed and digs her hand underneath her dresser and pulls out the birth control pills she has taped underneath. She grabs her bottle of water and pops the pill into her mouth. She almost forgot and that would have been a stupid move. 

There was no way she was getting pregnant from him. She was as surprised as everyone else they'd lasted this long. Then again he'd lasted this long, he stayed. No other guy had stayed. 

Lip hadn't stayed. She thought he was different. He was smart, funny and South Side. He didn't hold where she came from against her because he came from a fucked up family too. But it didn't last. He just moved on.  


And she'd loved him. She really had. 

Most of the time Kenyatta could be pretty chill. They could party together, smoke a joint and just relax. He could be really funny and he was good in bed but sometimes he could be pushy and possessive. 

Kenyatta had a temper. 

Her father had a temper. He was abusive in ways she wouldn't allow herself to think about. He was angry all the time.

Compared to her father Kenyatta was an altar boy. The first time he hit her she had cheated on him with Lip. It was so not worth it. And now he wanted her knocked up so he could really lock her down. 

Ever since Mickey got pregnant Kenyatta seemed to want a baby more than ever. He always wanted what other people had. 

She did too. She saw how happy her brother and best friend were together and she wanted that. 

For a while she thought if she could keep taking her pill and ride it out Kenyatta would get bored of the idea and forget it. That wasn't happening. 

She didn't want to be alone again, she hated being alone but this was getting old. Being alone wouldn't be so bad, it's not like it would last long anyway. 

Mandy heard the front door slam closed and tucked her thoughts away for later. 

********** 

Mickey shuffled out of the bedroom woken up by the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon. Iggy was lounging on the couch with his feet up watching TV. Kenyatta sat in the single chair staring at the screen as well. Mandy passed by Mickey. She was wearing her waitress uniform minus the shoes and hat. She saw Mickey out of the corner of her eye and stuck her tongue at him before disappearing into her room. 

Mickey knew Ian was in the kitchen making him breakfast. He stretched rubbing his round belly feeling strong, sudden movements. "Alright kid, let's get you fed." 

Ian stood in front of the stove. Mickey watched as Ian flipped over very fluffy looking pancakes. Eggs and bacon sizzled in the other pan. The scent was so enticing Mickey's stomach made an audible moan. 

Ian turned his head, "Is that you or the baby?" 

"It's both. That almost done." Mickey slid behind Ian peeking around his arm. Ian could feel Mickey's belly on his back. 

"Yeah, almost. Should be orange juice left in the fridge." Mickey nodded grabbing the juice and cups. 

Kenyatta came in heading straight for the coffee machine. Ian pointedly ignored him. Mickey came back into the kitchen looking for the syrup. He sighed realizing it was still in the top cupboard which he could not reach anymore. "Ian, I need the syrup..." 

Ian put his fork down but Kenyatta was already there reaching over Mickey's head. "Need something else?" 

"No, I'm good. Thanks." Kenyatta grinned and nodded. Ian's annoyed scowl was enough to keep the grin on Kenyatta's face as he passed by coffee in hand. 

Kenyatta and Ian didn't have a relationship. They had Mandy, they lived in the same house but they didn't spend time alone together. At best they tolerated each other. 

Kenyatta's relationship with Mickey was a bit different. They weren't besties but they tolerated each other more. Kenyatta seemed to hold a respect for Mickey he didn't seem to have for Ian. 

Ian watched Mickey sit down at the kitchen table. He looks over at Kenyatta who had been watching Mickey too. Kenyatta turns away towards the TV taking a sip from his coffee. Ian starts putting the food on the plates. 

He doesn't trust Kenyatta, not since the day he first saw his best friend sporting a black eye. 

None of them were innocent, not in this house. Ian flinched inwardly just thinking about this but in the past he and Mickey had not just hurt each other emotionally but physically. He knew all too well the pain you could inflict on someone with your fists and the guilt that came after. Maybe he was missing something but he never saw a hint of guilt from Kenyatta and it really bothered him. 

Mandy wasn't an angel. She'd cheated on Kenyatta with his brother. She told Ian that herself but Mandy was his best friend. 

Lately he'd catch Kenyatta looking Mickey over. Ian didn't think he was bi or anything but he didn't like it. Mandy told him Kenyatta had been pressuring her to get pregnant. He'd stopped using condoms altogether and thought she was off the pill. His nature was to be jealous. Mandy told him she thought Kenyatta was jealous of their relationship, jealous they were having a baby first. 

Maybe she was right. Maybe it was that simple but when he catch Kenyatta looking at Mickey it made him want to rip his eyes out of his head. Jesus, he needed to get a grip. 

Ian finished making a quick sandwich for Mandy. He handed it to her before she ran out the door. He sat down with Mickey and watched his boyfriend devour his breakfast. The content look on Mickey's face after he was done eating made Ian forget thoughts about anyone but his little family sitting in front of him. 

********** 

A few nights later.... 

Kenyatta pushes open the front door. The lights are off but the TV is on. Mandy's sitting on the couch with Mickey. They're huddled together with a blanket partially covering their bodies. Even with the blanket Kenyatta could see the difference. The blanket hung over Mickey's round bump then went flat as it laid over Mandy. 

He tossed his coat and dropped into the chair. Mandy smiles at him before turning back to the movie. Mickey glances over and nods. They sit quietly watching the movie until Mickey and Mandy break out laughing. 

"Mandy, let's go." She looks over at him. He was definitely drinking with his homies and he is not touching her tonight. 

"Go to sleep if your tired. I'll head over later." She munches on a ball of popcorn. Mickey presses his lips together to hide the smirk that desperately wants to escape. 

"No, don't wanna sleep. I want some of that!" He aims his eyes at her lap. 

"Uh, no. I'm not in the mood and this movie's good." 

Kenyatta sighs harshly. He was already annoyed when he got home. One of his friends just told him he's having another kid. Dude's already got two and now another on the way. His boys were all drinking while his friend bragged about knocking up his girl, again! He'd been putting in time with Mandy for months already and she still wasn't knocked up. Here she was sitting next to her brother and he was the one carrying a baby. That was some rare shit right there so why was he pregnant? Not her! 

"Why the fuck not? You ain't been in the mood for days. I been dropping it in you for months and you're still not knocked up. What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Ay, I don't wanna hear that shit man!" 

Mandy puts her hand on Mickey's knee quieting him. She pulls the blanket off her lap and leans forward on the couch. 

"There's nothing wrong with me. Maybe there's something wrong with your dick, asshole." 

"Bullshit! you know I got a girl pregnant before. There's nothing wrong with me." Kenyatta gets up and starts pacing behind the couch. 

"I don't get it. You should be pregnant by now. Shit! I slept with that bitch one time. Why don't you have a belly like him?" 

Mandy rolls her eyes. "You got a preggo kink or something. Why you worried about my brother's belly for? Maybe it's not meant to be....Just drop it already!" 

"No, it's your negative fucking attitude! We go at it as much as they do but he practically begs for it. You used to be thirsty for my dick too and now you act like you don't give a shit." 

Mickey's head swerves, "Hey fucker, don't talk shit about my personal business!" 

Kenyatta laughs mockingly, "Aww, what you gonna do. You gonna sic Opie on me. He can't beat me. You could'a maybe before but you can't even get up without help!" 

"Fuuu.." Before Mickey can finish Mandy jumps off the couch yelling, "Fuck you! Don't talk to my brother like that." 

"Yeah, I shoulda' did less talking. Maybe I should've stuck your brother instead of you. Somebody would be carrying my baby!" 

Mandy clenched her teeth and walked into her bedroom slamming the door. Mickey sat on the couch with his mouth gaping open not sure what to do. Kenyatta smirked thinking he'd won the argument. He'd just wait a few minutes till she cooled down and he'd be knee deep in her panties in another hour. 

It didn't quite work out that way... 

Mandy walked out of her room and stood in the hall pointing a revolver right at Kenyatta. 

"Oh shit." Mickey said softly. 

Kenyatta stood completely still, the smile dropping off his face. Even when he hit her she never pulled a gun on him before. 

"Mandy, what are you doing?" He raised his hands in front of his chest as if that would protect him in some way. 

Mandy had no expression on her face. Not angry, not sad, just distant. 

"Get out of my house. Don't come back here for anything. Send one of your boys for your shit. If I see your face here again you will regret it. Don't say another word!" Mandy cocked the gun making sure he understood she meant what she said. 

"Not wasting anymore time with you." Mandy stepped forward, gun still aimed at Kenyatta's face. Kenyatta stepped around the couch slowly grabbing his coat. He stopped and stared at her. 

Mandy's hands stood perfectly still. Her stare back at him not wavering. She wasn't shaking or biting her lip. She wasn't scared anymore. That realization made Kenyatta quickly walk out the door. Mandy followed locking the door behind him. Her and Mickey headed to the window watching Kenyatta walk out of the yard. 

"You’re a fucking bitch Mandy!" He yelled when he got to the sidewalk. 

Mandy pushed the window open, "By the way, I've been on the pill the whole time!" 

Kenyatta swung his fist in the air angrily, waving his middle finger as he walked away. 

They laughed waving their own right back, "Bye Bye Baby."


End file.
